houkai3rdfandomcom-20200213-history
HOYO-MiX
HOYO-MiX, the purely original music team of the well-known ACG mobile game "Houkai" series developed by miHoYo, originally composed by Zoe, JODODO and Sya. Team Profile HOYO-MiX is the in-house music team of miHoYo, "Diva of Disruptive World", "Angel of Sin", "Only Master", "Yae Sakura", "The day you and the stars disappeared" and other songs such as "Girls Inside", "Reburn", "Millennium Feather", all of which are composed by HOYO-MiX. *In 2011, the team developed the "Diva of Disruptive World" song (formerly known as "The Hatsune Miku version" which the voice was gradually ruined) and later became a part of miHoYo trailer. *In 2012, the team began to deliver a full line of music for the mobile game "Houkai Gakuen". *In 2015, the music team began to undertake the "Houkai 3rd" interface music, level battle music, PV tracks, and event tracks. *In 2016, miHoYo launched their first OST album "Diva of Disruptive World" in the C90 exhibition in Japan. *In 2017, "Houkai 3rd" was launched on App Store contains 6 classic OST in the "Houkai Gakuen 2" classics. *In April 2017, new six songs were updated. The title of the song is unknown. *In June 2017, Netease Cloud Music "Houkai 3rd Impact" soundtrack music album was launched. *In July 2017, HOYO-MiX teamed up with Japanese pianist and singer Kobayashi to publish "Girls Inside". Only half a month after the release, the sixth place scored into the Netease cloud music list, and another reset version of the theme song "Diva of Disruptive World" has already won a place in the top ten. *In November 2017, the eponymous soundtrack produced in the Houkai 3rd short animation "Reburn" was put on the line. *In January 2018, once again joined hands with Kobayashi to launch the Fuhua song "Millennium Feather" *May 2018, Houkai 3rd impression song "Befall" at the same time landing on Netease cloud music, QQ music, etc... sung by well-known Chinese The singer 尚雯婕. Team members 蔡近翰Zoe Music Director of miHoYo, leader of HOYO-MiX, core composer. 郑小宇JODODO Arranger producer, has written and produced songs for many singers and film and television dramas. 夏轶瀚Sya professional lyricist, amateur poet, hobby arranger, senior guitarist. 宫奇Gon Remix 尹纯青Eyn Lyricist List of BGMs Shopsation Theme (DATE-IV) Bang! Space and Distance (A.O.S forces) Tangle (Musta virta) Prelusion (Innerlink) Shrine (Vital Steps) Lighting Magazine Blackspace Tiger Conceit (Tiger) KONTROLLE Labertino Lift 2nd/3rd Amber Ghost Broken Cross 2nd/3rd EVO 2nd/3rd Rusting Tarot Sine Cosine Grow 2nd/3rd MACH 2nd/3rd Nightfall Whisper Darken, Darken 2, Darken 3, Darken 4 Viking Ash Daybreak (Emerald Stadust BGM) 2nd/3rd Yae Sakura OW theme Joke Matsuri Sweet Ark 2nd/3rd Cometh 2nd/3rd Hidden Flirt Echo 2nd/3rd Inteo Miracle Akatuki Horizon Startover 2nd coop theme/3rd valkyrja choosing screen Recurrent Restart Destiny 2nd/3rd Myty Sava 2nd God Kiana theme/3rd boss fight theme Silver Wolf Sleep Awake Childdream Nightmare Deep Sea Pet War The New World CTHULHU Last Rest 2nd Fire Moth DLC Tunnel 2nd Fire Moth DLC Queen 2nd Fire Moth DLC Hakase (Magazine remix) Blade Master 2nd Fire Moth DLC Forbidden Zone Rose Castle Idol Project (Houkai Idol Project) Kukulkan Salvation Valkyrie Kira Maria Mega Pets (Ancient Tree War) Artifacts AR Space Undersea Ninti Metal Force Hika Kallen Trainer Doll Houkai 3rd exclusive BGMs (Old) Another Pas Rage ACE (Alternative bridge theme) Pre-Pro Warning Nitro Y MallX Grow Flyby Gion (bridge theme) Extended version Rebirth Link Hill Town Forest Song catalogs Houkai Gakuen 2 - Original Soundtrack 2014 500px A very relic set of music, nice! Only available on Netease Music! Netease Music: https://music.163.com/#/album?id=35313324 1 Disc 01. Introduction 02. Diva of Disruptive World 03, Theme (DATE-IV) 04. Lighting 05. Prelusion (Innerlink) 06. Magazine 07. Blackspace 08. Only Master 09. Space and Distance (A.O.S forces) 10. BANG! 11. Tangle (Musta virta) 12. Tiger Conceit (Tiger) 13. Shrine (Vital Steps) 14. Shopsation 15. Angel of Sin Houkai Gakuen 2 - Diva of Disruptive World 2016 500px This is the limited version only available in Comiket C90 as CD Disc 1 01. Introduction 02. Diva of Disruptive World 03. End Day 04. Theme 05. Bang 06. Lighting 07. MACH 08. Cross 09. Tiger Conceit 10. Broken 11. Ghost 12. Laberinto 13. Nightfall 14. Tarot 15. Shopsation 16. Diva of Disruptive World (Instrumental) 17. End Day (Instrumental) Disc 2 01. Introduction 02. Angel of sin 03. Only Master 04. Space and Distance 05. Magazine 06. Rusting 07. Lift 08. Grow 09. Blackspace 10. Sine 11. Cosine 12. Amber 13. KONTROLLE 14. Whisper 15. EVO ("Kaguya" BGM) 16. Angel of sin (Instrumental) 17. Only Master (Instrumental) Houkai 3rd - Original Soundtrack 2017 Cover Chinese version JP version with 2 CDs Available on both Chinese music streaming site Netease Music and as 2 physical CDs in TGS 2018, set of 2 CD is priced 3000 yen and each CD contain 15 tracks. Netease Music: https://music.163.com/#/album?id=35622177 1 Disc 01. Startover 02. Diva of Disruptive World 03. Cometh 04. Ark 05. Another 06. Lighting 07. Karame 08. Pas 09. Rage 10. Ace 11. Pre-Pro 12. Warning 13. Nitro 15. Echo 16. Sava 17. Y 18. MallX 19. Grow 20. Lift 21. Evo 22. Flyby 23. Destiny 24. Mach 26. Rebirth 27. Girl Inside-小林未郁 28. Reburn-茶理理 29. Feather of Millennium-小林未郁 30. Befall-尚雯婕 Houkai 3rd - Onwards Original Sountrack 2018 Only available on both Chinese music streaming site Netease Music Netease Music: https://music.163.com/#/album?id=74946157 1 Disc 01. Nightglow 02. Dragon 03. Routine 04. Rave 05. Revolt 06. Raid 07. Action 08. Beloved 09. Mystify 10. Forbidden 11. Couds 12. Link 13. Shimmer 14. Moonrise 15. Crush 16. Bamboo 17. Katana 18. Shrine 19. Shuttle 20. Mist 21. Dogfight 22. Empty 23. Colossus 24. Elsewhere 25. Quell 26. Snowfield 27. Trace 28. Gion2 29. Nightglow (Instrumental) 30. Lyin (See you in the next world) 31. Cyberangel List of songs Diva of Disruptive World Angel of Sin Only Master End Day Yae Sakura The day you and the stars disappeared Color of Snowy Night Lyin Nyanko☆Fight Reburn Millennium Feather Befall Nightglow Cyberangel Category:Music team